


The universe can be a bitch

by petra_austria



Series: Sebastian and Anna [2]
Category: Captain America, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, civil war - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7272475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petra_austria/pseuds/petra_austria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna was back on her way to Philadelphia to replace a sick colleague at the Wizard World after her one-night-stand with Sebastian, not knowing what she got herself into and who she would be meeting again at the Wizard World, and most of all, being responsible for there. The three actors from Civil War.<br/>Anna sure wasn't ready to face her one-night-stand from the night before, especially when he was now a client and strictly taboo...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT!  
> I've never been to a Comic Con or an event like it so I don't really know how it actually works and what's going on there, so please don't judge me and my story on my lack of knowledge. I built up the convention how I needed it for my story and I hope you still like it. Everything I know is from some pictures and videos from people that went there...

A hammering noise ripped Anna out of her sleep and for a second she didn’t know where she was. She reached over to the nightstand and her hand searched for her phone but it wasn’t there. Somewhere in this room it played her typical wake-up music which clearly didn’t wake her up this time. The hammering noise resounded again and she finally noticed that someone was at her door. With wobbly feet she got up and wrapped the sheet around her naked body. The next second she remembered why she was sleeping naked, something she normally never did. Sebastian.

His face appeared in her head and a smile came across her face. Someone knocked at her door again. “Oh yeah”, she said to herself and stumbled over to the door. For a second she thought it could be Sebastian and her heart started racing. With a smile she slightly opened the door to get a peek at who was in front of her hotel room.

The corners of her mouth dropped immediately as she saw the receptionist at her door. “I’m sorry to disturb you Miss, but you asked for a wake-up call and didn’t answer the phone, so I wanted to make sure you were alright”, he said and politely looked at the doorframe instead of her body wrapped in sheets. “Oh, yes, thank you”, she said rattled and brushed her messy hair out of her face. “What time is it now?”, she asked. “It’s 20 minutes past 6 , Miss”, he said and her eyes widened. “What?! Shit!”, she blurted out. “Can you call me a cab, please? I’ll be down in 5 minutes, 10 tops”, she hastily said and ran back into her room to get dressed and pack her suitcase.

“Shit, shit, shit”, she repeatedly said while she collected her clothes off the floor while her phone still played the music somewhere in the room. She finally found it in her purse next to her suitcase.  
Anna quickly put on her jeans and the shirt from the day before. She collected her things from the bathroom and threw everything into her suitcase.

Anna rushed down to the reception to ask if her cab was already here. “Yes, it is waiting outside for you, Miss”, the man from before said. “Thank you very much”, she said and turned around to leave. “Excuse me, Miss? You still have to pay your bill”, he said. “But the airline is paying for the room”, Anna replied with a bad feeling in her stomach. “The hotel room, yes, but not the drinks from the mini-bar”, he explained. “How do you even know that? I just left the room”, she asked. “I saw the glasses on the table”, he simply said. “Can I please have your credit card number so we can charge your card when our staff has checked your room?”, he asked. With a frustrated grunt she looked for her wallet in her purse and handed him her credit card. The receptionist gathered all the needed information and then gave back the card.

She quickly ran out to the waiting cab and prayed for low traffic. Anna arrived at the airport just in time to make it to the check-in counter to get an angry look by the airline employee as she checked her in. As soon as Anna had made it through the security check, she went to get a cup of coffee. Now that she had time to sit down for a moment, she realized how tired she was. 4 hours of sleep definitely were not enough but the reason why she had so little sleep was a very good excuse. She stared into the distance and smiled while she stirred in her coffee. Since she had some time left, she decided to go buy a book for the almost 90 minutes of flying she had left until she finally arrived in Philadelphia.

The whole reason she went to Philadelphia was for work. Normally she worked at an event management agency in New York as a hostess for VIP guests. A colleague of her got sick at the first day of the Wizard World Con and Anna had to replace her. She was on her way home from L.A. where her agency had held an event and Philadelphia was a last minute call. Anna had never been to such an event before but her friend Susan from the same agency worked there too this weekend and would help her out if she needed anything.

She didn’t even know which guests she would have to accompany there but Susan would give her all the information as soon as she got there.  
Anna arrived at her gate a few minutes into boarding and a long line had already formed. With a frustrated huff she took her place at the end of the line.  
She looked around to see if she could find Sebastian anywhere but since he was in business class, he probably had the early boarding privileges.

When the sign for the seat belt went off, Anna was finally able to go to the toilet. She had to wait in line behind 3 people. For a second she thought about pulling the same trick as on her first flight but the stewardess on this plane seemed to feel very strongly about separating the business class from coach after Anna overheard her talking to another passenger who had asked to go up front for some reason, she wasn’t able to hear why. But that’s when she knew she didn’t even need to ask to go through that velvet curtain.

What would she talk to him about anyways? She couldn’t remember that there was much talking between them last night other than sexual related stuff. Also it kind of seemed pathetic to her to go up to him because it felt like, “Hi, do you remember me? I’m the girl from last night you’ve fucked for two hours straight and then left without even paying for the drinks as you promised.”

Anna shook her head at herself and felt so stupid even considering it. She would probably never see him again and why ruin a perfect night?  
After she paid a well needed visit to the toilet, she took out the book she bought and started reading it. It took her a few tries to stop thinking about Sebastian and to concentrate on the words she read but after a while she got into the story. Although the book wasn’t that bad, she fell asleep after a few pages and the time flew by in no time.

 

Anna got ripped out of her sleep as the wheels touched ground and the whole plane shook for a second. As soon as they were allowed to loosen their seatbelts and get up, she grabbed her bag from the compartment box above her head and collected her stuff before she joined the long line of waiting passengers to leave the plane. In order to find the right baggage conveyor belt for her flight, she just followed a few familiar faces from the plane. She walked up to the already moving belt and put down her purse. The few minutes of sleep she had gotten on the plane had wracked her up more than they had helped.

“Hello, beautiful”, she suddenly heard behind her and quickly turned around. It was a bit hard to recognize him with his baseball cap and the ray bans he had put on but it definitely was Sebastian. “Hello”, she replied a bit startled because she thought her chances to meet him again were long gone. “I wanted to come find you on the plane but I fell asleep”, he spoke with a low voice so no one around would hear him. “Don’t worry about it, I fell asleep too”, she said and held an eye out for her suitcase as the first ones started to make their way along the conveyor belt.

They both watched the moving suitcases pass by. “How are your legs?”, he asked and she could hear his smile in his voice even without looking at him. “I’ll get around, thank you”, she replied, still not looking at him. Her crotch was well aware of her activities from last night, but she would not rub it into his face…she did that last night.  
“I’d love to stay around a bit longer but I’m already late for work”, he said and shouldered his bag. “Do you only have this one bag?”, she asked, now facing him. “Yes, I’m here just for the weekend”, he said. “Yes, me too…work”, Anna told him and shrugged her shoulders. She felt the need to appear extra casual since she was feeling the complete opposite having him that close to her again.

“Since we’re both here for just the weekend, maybe we could meet up for a drink tonight when you get off work”, he suggested. “I don’t know when that will be, I’m just covering for someone…and I don’t think this would be a good idea anyways”, she said and looked down at her feet. “Maybe you’re right”, he said and although she felt the same, she was a bit sad that it seemed that he felt like that too. “But maybe you’re wrong”, he said and shot her a devilish grin. She couldn’t help but smile to herself. “How about this? Since we’re both here just for the weekend…if we meet again then we’ll take it a sign that the universe wants us to have that drink”, she suggested. “The universe?”, he chuckled. “You still owe me a drink anyways. So much for ‘my treat’”, Anna said and put the last words in quotation marks with her fingers. “Oh shit, I forgot to pay for the drinks”, he said, honestly sorry. “Yeah, well, I found out too this morning when they wanted my credit card number”, she said and crossed her arms in front of her chest. “I’m so sorry. Now you have to let me make it up to you”, he said. “I thought you’re late for work?”, she asked with a smirk at how he probably wanted to make it up to her.

“Shit, you’re right, I really need to go now”, he sighed after a quick look at the clock on the monitor. “But I’m taking you up on that universe thing. If we meet again, we’ll have that drink”, he said and brushed his shoulder against hers as he leaned over.  
Anna watched him walk away towards the exit. She actually was late for work too and she couldn’t see her suitcase anywhere. Just when she thought she had to go to the lost and found counter, she finally saw her luggage come out of the hole in the wall. With fast steps she walked towards her suitcase, took it off the belt and rushed to the exit. She immediately found a cab which seemed like a miracle and traffic wasn’t too bad either.

Anna had no time to go to her hotel first. The cab drove her straight to the Pennsylvania Convention Center where the event would be held. She texted Susan from the cab to come and pick her up at the employee’s entrance since she didn’t have any passes yet to get in.

“I thought you’d never make it”, were the words Susan greeted her with as she waved her past the security guards. “I’m so sorry, it’s a long story but I promise it’s not my fault”, Anna apologized and gave her a quick hug.  
“I know, I know. Thank you so much for filling in”, Susan said. She knew Anna for a few years now and she had always been the professional, punctual type, so that’s why she believed her.

Susan showed Anna where the rooms and offices for the employees were and handed her the pass with which she could walk around freely at the venue. Anna quickly changed in the toilet from her jeans and shirt to a taupe colored knee-long dress and heels in the same color, something she would normally wear to events she worked at. She brushed her long brown hair and put them up in a light, neat bun. There was just enough time left to refresh her make-up and then she walked out to meet with Susan again.

“So, this weekend you’re in charge of three of our biggest VIPs. Since Christine is sick, you’re the only one experienced enough to handle them”, Susan talked while she walked down a hall. Anna was barely able to keep up. “You’ve got the Civil War fraction, names and info are here”, she said and handed Anna a clipboard with the schedules for panels, photo-ops and signings. “Your guests arrived just a minute ago. I had Amber greet them and bring them to you”, Susan kept on talking. Anna just nodded. “I’m in charge of the other guests from Marvel, so we’ll meet up eventually at some point, but please don’t ask me when”, she said and stopped in front of a big door.

“I know this is your first comic themed convention. It can be a bit much but I’m sure you’ll handle it just fine. Just be your professional self and the weekend will be over in no time…and thank you so much again for filling in”, Susan said, gave her a quick hug and pushed the door open.

It was very loud and a lot of people in amazingly detailed costumes walked around. Anna was immediately fascinated and blown away by it, but sadly had no time to look around any further. Susan directed her to the backstage area for the guests and walked into a room. “This is the room for your guests. You will be coming back here every now and then, when they have a break or waiting for their next session. I’ll be on the other end of the center, so if you need anything, just call me”, she said and was about to walk out again. “And good luck”, she said while closing the door behind her and the next moment Anna was alone.

She took a water bottle from the table full of food and drinks in the corner and took a big sip. It was time to look at the clip board since her guests could arrive any minute. Anna walked over to the couch and sat down. Her shoes hurt her already and she thought they might have been a bad choice in this big center. Maybe she had time in-between her guests’ appointments to go change to more comfortable lower heels.

Anna looked at the printouts of her guests. “Oh Chris Evans”, she said out loud when she looked at the first page. There was a page with a picture and a short bio of everyone. Normally she would have studied them to know about her guests beforehand but today she didn’t have the time to go into detail.

She turned the page to find Anthony Mackie next. She didn’t recognize him, but his face looked oddly familiar, she probably had seen him in a movie before or something. “And my third protégée is…”, she said, but before she could turn the page, she heard voices and steps coming towards the door. Just as she looked up, the door opened and a red-haired girl came in. “This is your dressing room for the next two days. And I would like to introduce you to your hostess for the weekend. She will take care of anything you’ll need and will guide you to your appointments”, the girl said as she stepped in and right behind her, three tall men walked in.

Anna stood up, straightened out her dress and when she looked up again, froze in her movements. “Gentlemen, this is…”, the red-haired girl said but got interrupted. “Anna”, Sebastian said and seemed just as surprised as she was. “Sebastian”, Anna said with big eyes. “You two know each other?”, Chris Evans asked surprised and his eyes wandered between the two of them. “Ehm…yes, we…ran into each other on the plane”, she said, internally panicking.

She made a step towards Chris to greet him, just concentrating on the person in front of her. “Hello, I’m Anna, nice to meet you”, she said and shook his hand, then Anthony Mackie’s and then stood in front of Sebastian. “Hi”, he said, shook her hand and held it a bit longer than necessary.

When Anna took a step back again, she took a deep breath then reached for her clipboard. This was a job, she had to be professional. And a big rule of being professional meant to have no personal relations with your guests, which she had broken already.  
“From what I can see, we have a busy day ahead of us”, she said, scraping together all the professional hostess-experience she had. She just had to act like she had not seen Sebastian naked or going down on her between her thighs. Easy…not.

“The first thing today is…”, Anna said and looked at the event schedule. Of course. “A photo-op with Sebastian”, she said and shot a quick look at him before she looked down on the board in her hand again. “We will have to leave for that in about 10 minutes, but before, please help yourselves to some refreshments and settle in. I will be right back”, Anna said with a professional smile and with that the guys spread out across the room. Before Sebastian could say anything to her, she turned to the girl still standing at the door. “Amber, right?”, she asked and the girl nodded. “Can I talk to you for a moment?”, she asked more out of politeness because she already dragged her out by the arm and closed the door behind her.

“Thank you for bringing them here. I just need to ask you where the hell I have to go for those photo-ops. I didn’t have time to study the maps and I don’t want to embarrass myself”, she said to Amber. Even more than I already did, she added in her head and listened carefully to what Amber told her and wrote everything down on her clipboard.  
She actually just needed a good reason not to be in the same room as Sebastian for a moment to understand what just had happened.

When Amber left, Anna flicked through the pages and stopped at the printout of Sebastian. How could she not have known who she had slept with? The posters for the movie were everywhere and it was THE movie everyone was talking about. She felt so stupid. She could really only hope that Sebastian would behave and not make inappropriate comments or something stupid to throw her off. But from what she had experienced so far with him, her hopes weren’t high up.

She walked up and down in front of the door, taking deep breaths and tried to calm herself down. “Everything will be alright. I’m a professional, I am good at my job, I know what I’m doing”, she mumbled to herself, her fingers tightly gripping the clipboard in her hands. “He is just a client, a normal client…”, she tried to convince herself.  
Anna looked at her phone and decided that it was time for the first photo-op of the day. She took a deep breath again and opened the door. “Sebastian, they’re ready for you. Please follow me”, she said with a bright, professional smile and held the door open for him. “I will see you gentlemen in about 30 minutes. If you need anything, someone is always around”, she said and waited for Sebastian to walk out and closed the door behind the two of them.

She started walking as quickly as her heels allowed her and from a quick look over her shoulder she saw that Sebastian had no trouble keeping up. “So you’re not gonna talk to me?”, he asked after a few moments of walking in silence. “Only work related”, she replied to him without turning around. “What about the universe and the sign? You’re words, not mine”, he said, his hands held up in a defensive motion and with a smug grin. He caught up to her and was now walking very closely behind Anna. “That was before I knew you were a client”, she said with a hint of bitterness in her voice. “The universe can be a bitch, huh?”, he asked with a chuckle but before Anna could say anything in return, they walked out to the general area and it was just too loud to talk.

A lot of fans recognized him but he didn’t have time to stop for autographs. Later at his booth he would have enough time to sign their pictures. Anna had to concentrate on the directions Amber had given her but luckily the way was well-signposted and they arrived there just a few minutes later.  
A makeup-artist was already waiting for him to make him picture-ready. “Could you take special care of my eyes, I had a long night”, he asked the make-up lady. Although Anna was studying the schedule, she knew he was looking at her when he said it. She just rolled her eyes and concentrated on her work.

Anna saw that dozens of people were already lined-up in front of the booth as she peaked through the black curtain. It amazed her again how much work a lot of them had put into their costumes. Some of them were probably working months in preparation for this weekend and their opportunity to show it to their hero.

She felt a hand on her back and shot back up. “Excuse me, Miss, I have to get to my photo-op or my boss will be mad at me”, he said with an innocent voice and pushed past her way closer than he had to in this wide space. “I’m not your boss, I’m your hostess”, she snapped at him. “Who said I was talking about you?”, he whispered as he stood in front of her. She didn’t know what to say in return and the inhaled air got stock in her throat in lack of a witty answer. “But I was”, he mouthed with a wink as he took a step backwards and turned around just in time to go through the curtain. The crowd immediately started cheering and Sebastian greeted his fans.

The photo session started and Anna was surprised and impressed at how easy-going and relaxed he was with his fans. There was no pose or idea he didn’t do and he made everyone feel like they just had the best idea for a photo. She had to admit that it was very charming and immediately hated him for how adorable he was.  
“Sorry for being late”, a big, black man appeared next to her. “I’m the security guard for the Civil War cast this weekend”, he added as he saw her questioning look. “Oh, sure. Hi, I’m Anna, I’m taking care of the Civil War cast for the weekend”, she introduced herself and stuck her hand out. “I’m Melvin, but you can call me Mel”, he shook her hand.  
“Is this your first Wizard World or any kind of Con?”, he asked. “What gave me away?”, she asked with a shy smile. “Your shoes. You’re not gonna make it in them for long”, he explained and nodded at her shoes. “I already regret them”, she said and shifted her weight over to her other leg. “Where are you normally working at?”, he kept asking her.

“I’m a hostess for high profile guests in New York, mostly at club openings and vernissages…why?”, she added after she saw his look on her. “Oh nothing, I’m just making conversation”, he said with a shrug. “No, you’re not”, she said suspiciously. Melvin shrugged his shoulders again. “Mel, if we want us to get along on this weekend, you have to be honest with me”, she said with her arms crossed in front of her chest. “You’re a bit overdressed”, he said, looking up and down her dress. She looked down herself. “What’s wrong with my dress?”, she asked insecurely. “It’s way too much. All staff around here is dressed in jeans and a black shirt”, he explained to her. Anna remembered Susans clothes when she’d picked her up just an hour ago. Jeans and black shirt.

She looked around her. The make-up lady, Melvin, the photographer, the woman who controlled the amount of people for every photo. All of them were wearing pants and a black shirt. Shit!  
“Great, now I feel weird”, she said with a huff and pouted. “Maybe you’ll find time to change later”, he suggested, also watching Sebastian at his photo session, probably ready to jump in when needed, but everyone behaved perfectly.  
“I should, shouldn’t I?”, she asked. “Yeah”, Melvin nodded and then they both watch the action in front of them in silence.

 

A few minutes before Sebastians time was over, she walked back to her assigned dressing room, leaving Sebastian in Melvins care to collect Chris Evans and Anthony Mackie for their photo-ops, which would be held at almost the same time in two separate booths next to each other.  
After that they had other photo-ops with all kinds of combinations of the three of them. Then they were waiting for the other Marvel stars that were invited to the convention for group shots

As the four of them stood around behind the photo booth, Anna showed Chris his scheduled appointments on her printouts. “Since those two overlap, I will ask Amber to take Anthony and Sebastian and I will go with you”, she told him. She tried to make it sound casual and perfectly normal to put someone else in charge of Sebastian, and Anthony for that matter.

“Look at that poor woman, you’re boring her”, Anthony said to Chris as Anna unsuccessfully tried to hide her yawn. “Oh no, I’m sorry. I didn’t get much sleep last night”, she apologized and avoided to look at Sebastian as she talked. “Oh no, what happened?”, Sebastian asked with an innocent voice. “I had a problem with a little creature keeping me up all night”, Anna said. She as well could play this game.

“Was it a spider? I hate spiders”, Chris said and pulled a face. “Well, I don’t think it was that little if it kept you up all night”, Sebastian countered, looking at her with a cheeky grin and a smug look on his face. “I don’t think they’re talking about spiders, Chris”, Anthony said and started to follow the verbal exchange with growing interest.  
“Small enough to be annoying”, she replied and leaned her head to her side, narrowing her eyes that said bring-it-on. “It looks like it still wrecked you up pretty hard”, Sebastian shot back with his arms crossed in front of his chest, still grinning like he was sure that he would win this.

Sebastian and Anna didn’t even realize that Chris and Anthony had stopped talking and were listening closely to their back-and-forth. “It sounds like the two have history…more than just a flight. So wherever they’re going, I’m going”, Anthony said with his hands resting on his hips and a big smile spread across his face. “We don’t have history”, Anna said determined as she got ripped out of Sebatians stare by Anthonys words. “Well…kinda”, Sebastian said with a devilish grin, his head leaned to the right. “No”, Anna denied it again and shot him an angry look. She looked back down at her clipboard to distract herself. “Oh, I’m definitely going with them”, Anthony said and was grinning like a child on Christmas.

“We’re here, we’re here”, Susan arrived behind the curtain. Behind her Hayley Atwell, Dominic Cooper and Stanley Tucci. “Thank god”, came out louder than Anna had intended. “Okay, we’re not that late”, Susan said with furrowed brows and playfully put her hands up in defense. “No, no…forget it”, Anna said and walked up to her. “I’m…just happy to see you again”, she quickly said. 

“How’s it going so far?”, Susan asked her with a lower tone while their guests started to greet each other and get into conversation. “It’s good, we seem to be on time so far, but you know…”, Anna shrugged her shoulders. “Oh, it’ll be just fine. I really gotta say, you got a fine group of men to look after”, Susan said and wiggled her eyebrows. “Really? I didn’t notice”, Anna said and looked down to hide her blushing face. “Are you blind?”, Susan asked with a big laugh which caused a few people around them to look at the two women, including Sebastian. He shot her a questioning look but she ignored it.

“That brown-haired one is really cute”, Susan said and nodded towards Sebastian. “Who? Sebastian?”, Anna asked and blushed again. “Sebastian…a cute name. I like saying his name…Sebastian”, Susan said in a saucy tone. It’s even better when you scream it, shot through Annas mind and she quickly shook her head to get rid of that inappropriate and certainly not helpful comment by her subconscious.

“Does that word ‘professional’ mean anything to you?”, Anna asked her with a pulled up eyebrow. “Oh, I’m just joking, Anna. You know I’m married”, she said laughing and held her left hand up. “Happily?”, Anna asked, also starting to giggle. “I wouldn’t go that far”, Susan said and the next second both of them had to laugh out loud.  
“Hey, hey, ladies having fun and I’m not even close by, how is that possible?”, Anthony Mackie came over to the two. “Aren’t you cute”, Susan said. “Well, I try. You’re not too bad yourself”, Anthony winked at her and gave her his best flirting look. “Ooh, I like that one”, Susan said to Anna. “I like you too, darling”, he said and playfully hugged her. This scene was so weird and funny at the same time that Anna didn’t know what to do expect to laugh.  
The photographer interrupted the scene when he called for Anthony and the others for the big group pictures.

 

All in all, the photo-ops of Annas clients took over 3 hours and she was exhausted just from watching them smile and pose all the time. She released everyone for a late and quick lunch break and told them they would meet back at their dressing room in about 30 minutes.

Anna would use this break to change her clothes. She had to admit she felt uncomfortable being so overdressed, she felt like an outsider since this was already her first comic-themed convention. But first she would need another cup of coffee. The lack of sleep was more and more undeniable but she had to have a clear head to keep control of herself around Sebastian. Seeing him with his fans and his friends and how lovely he was with all of them definitely didn’t make him more appalling.  
Anna went over to the catering area that was for the guests and employees only, right next to the employees’ area with all the offices. She just wanted to quickly grab a cup of coffee and head back to Susans office, where her suitcase was, to change her outfit.

In the catering area, they had built a little coffee lounge with a bar and places to sit. She had to wait in line a few minutes before she could place her order. While she waited, out of the corner of her eye, she saw that someone was leaning against the bar. Close enough to make her suspicious but leaving enough space to not draw attention to them. This could only mean one thing.

“What do you want?”, she asked with an annoyed voice, still looking for the barista and mentally begging her to hurry up. She just wanted a few minutes alone, time away from him to gather her thoughts and get back into her normal professional work-self, but it seemed that that would be too much to ask. “Hey beautiful”, Sebastian said with a smirk. “I just wanted to say that I’m really happy to have you as my hostess”, he said and he sounded so sincere that she couldn’t help but look at him, just to check if his facial expression would match his tone. “Oh, thank you, that’s very kind of you”, she said and for a second felt like she was doing him wrong all along.

“If you’ve never been to an event like this, there’s so much we could do…or I could do to you”, he said and during the last part, he spoke with a lower and lusty tone, one eye brow raised. There it was again. Just when she thought they could have a normal, work-related conversation, he pulled out his sex voice. And if someone knew what that sounded like then it was Anna. 

“I don’t think there’s much left you didn’t do to me”, she said with a low voice, just so no one would hear them. He looked at her with a playful grin before he leaned over to her ear and whispered, “I didn’t do you from behind…yet”. He then pushed himself off the bar and just walked away. Anna was left with a surprised face. “Your coffee, Miss”, the barista said and ripped Anna out of her shocked state.

“Thank you”, she mumbled, grabbed the cup and with quick steps, walked towards the office area. She shook her head in disbelief of what she had just heard and didn’t watch where she was going. The next moment, a young, short woman with short black hair ran into her and pushed the arm Anna was holding her cup of coffee with towards Annas body. The lit of the cup sprung open and the coffee went all over her dress and shoes. “JESUS CHRIST!”, slipped out of Annas mouth as she felt the liquid drain her dress. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry”, the woman said with big eyes and a shocked expression on her face. Anna shook her arms to get some coffee off her.

“It’s…alright, I was about to go change anyways”, she said looking down on the mess this woman had made. “I’m so sorry, I will pay for dry cleaning”, she said and looked like she was about to cry. “Really, it’s okay, don’t worry about it”, Anna reassured her with her arms stretched out to keep her from coming closer and to calm her down. “It’s alright”, she said and patted her shoulder as she walked away with quick steps and threw the now half empty cup into the next trash can.

“Jesus Christ”, she mumbled with an annoyed huff as she felt the wet dress sticking to her body as she walked. She was glad she was alone in that corridor so she wouldn’t get anymore weird looks than she already did out in the catering area.

Anna reached Susans office and stepped in. Her suitcase was in the back corner and she should have a black blouse somewhere in there she could wear and not look so pretentious with her dress and heels like Melvin pointed out. Just as she wanted to bend down to open her suitcase, she heard the door open and close again. Susan must have seen what had happened out there and wanted to check if she needed anything.

“Hey, I’m alright, I’ll be ready in just a…”, Annas words got stuck in her throat when she saw who was standing in front of the closed door. “Thought you might needed some help unzipping that dress”, Sebastian said with a devilish grin and crossed arms in front of his chest.  
“What the hell are you doing here?”, she asked surprised and angry at the same time. “I wanted to see if you’re okay”, he said in a normal voice. “It’s coffee, not the end of the world”, she bluffed at him. “I wanted to change my clothes anyway”, she added in a calmer voice, realizing how paranoid and crazy she sounded. Maybe he really just wanted to check on her.

“Then let me help you with that zipper”, he said with a low voice, licking his lips. Or not, she thought to herself.  
“You need to leave, this is the staff area, you’re not supposed to be back here”, she told him. Anna walked up to him to guide him out of the door, but with a quick movement he spun her around and pinned her against the door, her facing towards it. He quickly locked it and put his hand up on either side of her head, caging her in her position.

Anna didn’t dare to say something; the sexual tension in the room could be cut with a knife. She felt how Sebastian slightly pressed himself against her, which caused her to close her eyes for a second to calm her breathing, but it didn’t work. Having him that close again triggered something in her that made her want him more than ever. Thoughts about last night spun around in her head, almost making her moan out lout.

She supported herself with her hands pressed onto the door in front of her. For some reason she didn’t dare to turn around.  
Sebastian started to slowly unzip her dress in the back all the way down and peeled if off her shoulders. Anna automatically slipped her arms out of the sleeves, so he pulled it down to her waist.

“Did I tell you that I like your hair better when it’s open…more to hold on to”, he whispered behind her and pulled her hair out of the bun and the hair-tie down. Her long brown hair fell down over her bare back and Anna inhaled loudly. “It came up”, she said with a shaky voice and swallowed hard, remembering how he had let down her hair last night in her hotel room. She hated herself that he made her feel that way…again.

“Do you want me to kiss you?”, he whispered next to her ear, pressing himself against her back. She swallowed hard. “Yes”, she breathed out. “Tell me where you want it?”, he asked. She took a deep breath. “Everywhere”, she whispered and moaned out loud as he pulled her head back at her hair with a tight grip until it dropped onto his shoulder. He then started kissing her shoulder up her neck, licking and biting her skin. She sucked her lower lip into her mouth not to make any sound.

His 3 day scruff scratched her skin lightly and gave her goose-bumps all over her body. She intuitively stuck her ass out and met with Sebastians pelvis. Through the fabric of her dress she could feel that this situation also left some marks on him and that mark was poking her right butt cheek.

“I want you”, she moaned out, not able to control what came out of her mouth. Instead of a witty response, he let his right hand slide from her side over to her stomach and down to where the dress was resting on her hips. He stopped only for a second before he let his hand slide under the fabric of her dress down to the waistband of her panties.  
Anna pressed herself further against Sebastian to give him easier access. His fingers slid into her panties and he sighed at her neck as he felt how wet she was. “I can feel how much you want me”, he moaned against her skin. Anna instinctively started to grind against his fingers in her pants.

“Sadly, we have to postpone this. We’re still at work, honey”, he whispered at her shoulder and with a sudden movement, pulled his fingers all the way back. Just as Anna wanted to protest, he bit down on her shoulder and left a bright red mark.

“Now we both have a bite-mark on our shoulders”, he said to her with a wink and the next second was out of the office. Anna was standing there, panting heavily and rubbed over the bitten flesh on her shoulder. She thought back to last night when she had bitten his shoulder when she was coming for the third time that night. She hadn’t even noticed that she had left a mark on him but somehow it made her smile. It was kind of arousing to know that he had something that reminded him of their night together.

After a quick look at the clock on the wall, Anna realized that the lunch break was almost over. This little intermezzo had lasted longer that she had thought. She had no time to think any further about it and quickly changed her coffee drained dress and shoes to her pair of jeans and a black blouse that was maybe showing a bit too much cleavage, but she didn’t have anything else. She also changed to her pair of sneakers because she couldn’t walk another feet on heels.


	2. Chapter 2

Anna arrived back at her guests’ dressing room just in time. The good thing about being late, it gave you no time to think too much about the things you were doing or had just happened in an office across the venue.

“Alright, gentlemen. Good to see you all found your way back after lunch. It’s now time for your signing booths and as a great finish to this day, we have your panel”, she told them and waited in the open door for the three men to walk out and get going. “Nice choice with the top there”, Sebastian said as he walked past her. “Shut up”, she rolled her eyes and looked at her printouts once again. “Trouble in paradise?”, Anthony asked with a pulled up eyebrow and seemed to enjoy this little back and forth. “It would feel like a paradise to me if you all would get going to your signings already”, she said with a fake smile and led the way through the hall towards the big door out to the general area. 

Right at the door, Melvin was waiting for them to accompany the Civil War group through the fans. “Better?”, she asked him with a little side look. “Way better”, Melvin said with an approving nod and held his left fist up for a fist bump. She smashed her knuckles against his and couldn’t hold back a laugh.  
Melvin really was one of the funnier security guards she had worked with in the last few years. He did a great job in guiding them through the crowds that gathered as soon as the men came closer without being too rough or pushing people aside. But to be fair, the fans were behaving really well.

Anna allocated her protégées to their signing booths and when she saw that everything was going smoothly, she walked over to the hall where they would have the panel to see if they were ready for them. People already started to gather at the entrances and were soon to be let in. She already saw that this was going to be a big crowd.

Anna couldn’t imagine speaking in front of such a crowd, let alone being funny and witty like Anthony was when she watched him speak about 90 minutes later from the side of the stage. He was sitting on a couch next to Sebastian and Chris was sitting in a big chair to Sebastian’s left. The interviewer was great as well, especially when he pulled out a bag of plums as a joke Anna didn’t get because she hadn’t seen the movie, but everybody cheered and laughed. Sebastian was taking a big bite of a plum and the juice was dripping over his lip onto his chin. Anna caught herself staring and wanting to lick the juice right off his skin.

Anna coughed and quickly looked away to calm herself down again. She felt her cheeks blushing. It had never happened to her that a man could do this to her without even touching or at least talking to her. He was just sitting up there, talking to the crowd or his fellow actors and friends and the way he did it, with such confidence, excitement and pure joy made her want to…ride him until he screamed her name.  
Jesus Christ, what was she thinking? She really needed some fresh air. And a drink. She really needed a drink!

Outside the hall, Anna ran into Susan and they had a quick chat about the day so far and the work at such an event to get her mind off things until they heard the final applause from inside. Anna went back in just as the three actors finished the last photographs on stage and greeted them behind the curtains when they came off stage.  
“Great panel, you guys. The crowd loved you”, she smiled into the little circle they had formed. “This actually marks the end of today. You’re free to go and I will see you tomorrow at 10 am”, she said and felt like a teacher dismissing her class. “It was nice to meet you, Anna”, Anthony said and hugged her goodbye. Anna was a bit surprised by that but hugged him back. Anthony was a really loveable guy and you immediately liked him when you met him. Chris hugged her as well and thanked her for her work today.  
If he actually knew how hard she had worked all day long to contain herself around Sebastian and to do her job…

Then it was down to Sebastian. “Good job today”, she said to him which was the truth. “No hug?”, he playfully pouted and opened his arms. She wanted to say no but she knew it would look weird and more suspicious than if she just did it.  
“Of course”, she said and tried to put on a professional smile. She kept it short and almost jumped away from him when it was over. “Okay, see you tomorrow”, she waved at the three of them and walked over to the employees area since Amber was here to escort them out, which Anna was very happy about.  
While all the guests and the first fans started to leave, the staff, including Anna, had a meeting to talk about today and the next and final convention day. New schedules and printouts were handed out and after long 80 minutes everybody was dismissed.

“Now let’s get you to your hotel, you poor thing look like you could use some sleep”, Susan said to Anna and patted her shoulder. Just when Susan said that to her, Anna felt how tired she actually was and she couldn’t wait to get to the hotel and sleep until the next morning.

They got Annas suitcase and hopped into the next free cab they could find. Susan told the driver where to go and Anna almost fell asleep in the soft cushions of the backseat.  
She must have actually drifted off because she felt like the cab had just took a left turn and then Susan told her that they have arrived. “I’m meeting with some friends from the convention for drinks later, if you want to join, you’re more than welcome”, Susan said as they walked through the doors of the hotel. 

Before Anna could answer, she had to cover her mouth with her hand because of a big yawn that came just at the right moment. “Oh, poor thing, where is my head? You clearly just want to go to bed”, Susan shook her head over her own stupid question. “You just quickly check in and then straight to bed, okay?”, she said and held Anna an arm length away, with her hand on her shoulders. “That’s the plan”, Anna smiled and then hugged Susan goodbye. While Anna walked towards the reception, Susan quickly went to the elevators to change and then go back out again.

Anna received her key card, grabbed the handle of her suitcase and walked over to the elevators. She pushed the button and waited for one of the doors to open.  
“Hey Anna”, she heard behind her and turned around. She didn’t even notice the entrance to the bar of the hotel before, but now Anthony was coming towards her right out of that very door. “Hey, Anthony”, she greeted him, kind of relieved that it was just him. “I didn’t know you were staying here as well”, he said and hugged her. “I didn’t know it myself until now. My colleague just brought me here, didn’t have time to check in this morning”, she explained. “Me and the guys are having drinks, come join us”, Anthony offered. The guys? Sebastian was here as well? Of course he was staying at the same hotel. She had to concentrate really hard not to roll her eyes.

“That’s really nice, but I’m very tired. I’m glad I’m not falling asleep standing here”, she said and hoped he would not try any longer to invite her for a drink. Well, he didn’t get the memo…  
“Come on, just one drink. I think we all could use one after today. See it as a nightcap”, he suggested and stood in front of her with an inviting gesture towards the bar. Nightcap…if this one turned out like the last one she had, she wouldn’t get much sleep this night either. She wanted to say no again but somehow she knew he wouldn’t give up and she didn’t have the power to hold against him. Also Anna really craved a drink.

“Alright, just give me 5 minutes to get my suitcase up to my room and freshen up”, she sighed and just at that moment, the elevator arrived to take her up to her room. “And don’t you dare cop out, I’ll find you and drag you down myself”, he joked but Anna wasn’t too sure about it. She was 90 percent sure that he would actually do it. “Yeah, yeah, just order me a drink…anything with alcohol will be fine”, she said and had to smile when she saw Anthonys satisfied face that he was able to convince her to join their little after work drinking. What was the worst that could happen? Both of them had to behave in front of Chris and Anthony and she really needed him to.

Anna got up to her room and tried not to pay too much attention to the comfortable looking bed in front of her and walked right into the bathroom to remove her make-up and wash her face with cold water to wake her up a bit. She brushed her hair and put on just a little mascara to look alive. She then changed her clothes to a blue top and a white knee long skirt. Anna was glad she had a second pair of high heels with her. She would have loved to wear her sneakers but that would look just stupid with the skirt. And to know that Sebastian was down there, she at least wanted to look decent. 

She grabbed her keycard and when she was about to leave the room, caught her reflection in the mirror by the door. A little lipstick couldn’t hurt. Anna rushed back to the bathroom, applied a berry colored lipstick and then finally left her room.

Downstairs at the bar, she looked over the room with a searching view and discovered Anthonys face at a table in the back corner. She walked over and he saw her first. “Anna, I’m glad you actually came”, he said and got up to greet her with hug and let her slide onto the bench of the booth. “I didn’t dare to stay away”, she laughed and sat down. She ended up sitting in the middle of Anthony and Chris, which she greeted with a little sitting hug, and Sebastian was sitting across the table from her. She just gave him a nod and a little mouthed Hey.

“We ordered you a drink. Sebastian recommended a Jack Daniels”, Anthony said and placed a glass with brown liquor in front of her. “I thought you might like it”, Sebastian said with a flirty voice before he took a sip from his own drink. “I came to like it recently”, she said and looked straight at Sebastian when she took her first sip, remembering how she tasted it on his lips the last time. He looked right back, with a smug grin on his face, basically eyefucking her. Chris and Anthony exchanged some looks that Anna and Sebastian didn’t even notice.

“So, Anna, tell us a bit about yourself”, Anthony said and turned himself a bit to face her. “Is this a job interview?”, Anna laughed, happy that she could distract herself by looking at Anthony. “No, no, but we don’t know anything about and you probably know anything about us”, he explained. “I wouldn’t go that far, but I know a few things; just the basics really”, she waved off. “Where do you come from?”, he kept asking. “Originally, I’m from Chicago, but I moved to New York for work with my sister when I was twenty, that was…ah, 7 years ago”, she told him. “Sebastian lives in New York too. It’s a miracle you two didn’t run into each other at some point”, he said and threw a little side look to his friend.

Anna turned her head as well for a second and caught Sebastian rolling his eyes. “It’s still New York, I don’t think that’s a miracle at all”, Chris joined the conversation. “Yes, I think so too”, Anna laughed and looked at Chris. “You’re from Boston, right? My brother in law is from there”, she said. “Oh really?”, he asked with honest interest, at least it seemed to her. “Yes, he’s a great guy, but that seems to be Boston number one’s export”, she joked and Chris actually blushed a bit.

She took a quick look at Sebastian to see his reaction about her flirting with his friend. He just looked at her with a light grin on his face like he was saying, “Nice try”.  
“They married 4 years ago and moved to New Jersey. A year later their daughter Rebecca arrived and last month we celebrated little Nicky’s first birthday”, she told them and didn’t know why she gave them the life story of her sister Marissa. Probably to avoid talking about herself because there was really nothing to tell.

Apart from last night, there wasn’t happening anything exciting or remotely interesting in her life. And that’s although she was meeting a lot of rich and sometimes actually famous people at the events she worked at.

“Is she your older sister?”, Anthony asked. “She’s actually two years younger and I hear that every time I go back home. For my mother, having your life together, means having a husband and kids”, she said and looked down at her drink which she took a big sip of. She started to like that drink and not just because of what or whom she associated it with.  
“Oh I get that. Both my sisters are married and the oldest has 3 kids and my mom keeps reminding me that I’m not getting any younger”, Chris said and took a sip from his beer. “Oh no”, Anna laughed and felt weirdly connected to Chris because of their moms.

They kept on talking a bit more about their mothers and siblings and then moved on to Annas job in New York and she told them a bit about some weird guest requests or ones that were hard to handle.  
The waiter had just brought her second drink, a Cosmopolitan, her absolute favorite, with a little piece of lime on the edge of the glass.

Anna felt more comfortable around Sebastian, probably due to the alcohol she had consumed without having something to eat, but she felt good. Actually she felt a little flirty and this time she directed it towards Sebastian to see what he would do with it.

While Anthony and Chris told a story from shooting the last Captain America movie, Anna looked at Sebastian when she took a sip of her drink. When she put her glass down again, she took the lime and put it up to her mouth. Just like after a shot of tequila, she put her lips around the fruit and sucked the juice out of its flesh. Little splashes of it dropped down her chin and she licked her lips to catch it. Sebastian, who had been leaning back in his chair, sat up straight and rested his elbows on the table, leaning closer to her. With her thumb, she caught the drops off her chin and sucked them off. Sebastian licked his lips as a reply to it.

“Alright, it’s getting pretty late, I think I’m gonna go to bed”, Chris said and ripped Anna out of her stare. She didn’t even notice that the two had stopped talking. She was weirdly embarrassed and looked down to hide her blushing face.  
“You’re right, it’s late. I should go to bed too”, she hastily said and didn’t dare to look at Sebastian again to not make him take it as an invitation. “No, stay, your drink is still half full”, Chris waved it off and almost pushed her back down onto her seat. “Anthony, you’re tired too, right? Accompany me to the elevators”, Chris said and looked at him very intensively. “Nah, I’m good”, he shrugged his shoulders and looked at Anna and then Sebastian with a big grin. “That wasn’t a suggestion”, Chris said through clenched teeth, still trying to hold up his smile. Sebastian dropped his head, clearly getting what his friends or more like just Chris, was trying to do.

Anthony got up very unwillingly and Chris and he hugged her goodbye. Anna lightly shook her head as she watched them walk away.  
“Did you tell them about us?”, she asked with an angry look on her face. Tomorrow would be one hell of a day!  
“I didn’t need to. You were basically sucking that piece of lime dry while eye-fucking me, right here. And I happen to know you're not too bad at this sort of thing”, he smirked and took a sip from his drink. Anna rolled her eyes. “Oh, shut up”, she sighed.

“I don’t get why you’re still trying to convince yourself that you don’t like me”, he said and leaned back in his seat again. “It’s because I don’t like you, we just shared a…night together”, she responded and had to hold back a descriptive word like awesome, mind-blowing or orgasmic.  
“If that doesn’t make you like me, what will?”, he joked and ran his fingers through his hair. “I’m working at the Wizard World which makes you a client. My contract actually forbids me to like you”, she said and took another sip from her drink. “You’re off work right now”, he held against it and thought that this was reason enough.

It started to make her mad that he was taking everything so lightly. It annoyed her so much because she would love to be able to forget about her work ethics and just give in to him but she just didn’t do stuff like this. She has always been the good girl. If she had know that Sebastian was a client, she would never have let him into her room last night, let alone her pussy.

But god, those blue eyes and the way he was looking at her…she would really love to give in…just one last time…  
She grabbed her glass and emptied it with one sip. “You’re right, that’s why I go to bed”, she said determined, grabbed her keycard and scooted out of the booth. Sebastian dropped his head with a huff.

When Anna was like two steps away, she turned around and said, “Are you coming or what?” and then started walking towards the elevators. Sebastians head shot up and he looked at her with surprise that quickly turned into a dirty smile, but Anna just kept on walking and didn’t even see his reaction. She pressed the button for the elevators and tried to calm the butterflies in her stomach. This would only count as cool if he would follow her.

Just as the doors slid open and Anna stared into an empty elevator, he suddenly spun her around and pushed her in until her back hit the mirrored wall. With a little side-bend, he pushed the button for his floor and even before the doors closed, he pressed his mouth onto hers and let his tongue slide into her mouth. Her fingers ran through his hair, pulling on them to get him even closer to her. She bit and sucked his lower lip and felt the rush of having him that close and she wanted to feel his hands all over.  
Anna didn’t know what had gotten into her but she sure hoped that it would be Sebastian in a few minutes!

The elevator stopped and it took them a second to realize that the doors had opened. Sebastian let go of her mouth and took her hand. He guided her to his room. A little green light lit up when he put his key card into the lock and then the door swung open. “Just so you know, I paid for our drinks”, he said with a smirk. “Was about time”, she said as she walked into his room, turned around and kissed him again before he got the chance to close the door.

He put his hands on her ass and lifted her up. As a reaction, she wrapped her legs around his waist and he had to push the door close with his foot. Her skirt was rid up at her waist and his hands were touching her bare skin. For a second she wished she wouldn’t even wear panties right now just so see what his reaction to this discovery would have looked like.

“Remember…what you…said…to me…earlier today?”, Anna asked between kisses. Sebastian just nodded as he walked into his bedroom, carrying her on his waist. “I wanna hold you to your word”, she mumbled at his lips. Anna could feel very clearly how much he remembered their little talk at the coffee bar.  
Instead of carrying her to the bed as she had assumed, he walked over to the big window that went almost from top to bottom. He put her down and spun her around. Anna supported herself on her hands pressed against the cold glass. It looked like they were pretty high up, but she was still afraid that someone could see her. But no light was switched on in his room and standing here in the dark room made it feel even more like a secret and it sure turned her on.

“Don’t turn around”, he whispered at her ear and then sucked at the soft skin behind it which caused her head to drop back onto his shoulder. His hands wandered from her sides to her front and up to the straps of her top. He pulled it straight down together with her bra, resting it on her rib cage, just enough so he had access to her breasts. He pinched her nipples hard with his fingers which caused her to gasp and stick her ass out, meeting with his crotch and his hard cock. She could feel it pulsating through his jeans.

Sebastian put one hand on her back and slowly pushed her upper body down so her ass was high up. The next second she felt his hands pull up her skirt that had went down a bit when he had put her down, all the way up until it was rolled up at her waist. With one flowing motion he pulled down her panties all the way to her ankles. She inhaled loudly as the cool air was touching her wet center, but she wasn’t able to catch a clear thought because the next moment she felt Sebastians tongue gliding through her wet folds, all the way from bottom to top. “Oh fuck”, she pressed out, arching her back and stuck her ass out even more.

Just when she thought it couldn’t get any better, she felt two fingers glide into her throbbing pussy. “Sebastian”, she hissed and leaned her forehead against the cold glass. “God, you look so hot, Anna”, he said and she could hear how hard he tried to control himself. Oh, how she wished he wouldn’t!  
Just when she thought he would let her come, he pulled his fingers back out and she felt cold where his mouth had been. She wanted to see his face, to touch him, but he had told her to not turn around and she really wanted to know what he was up to.

Anna heard the rustling of clothes being taken off and dropped to the floor and she bit her lower lip in anticipation. Then she heard the sound of a package ripped open. “Do you have any idea how hot you look with your ass stuck out and your panties dangling at your ankles?”, he asked and she had to close her eyes to keep her from coming right there from hearing his words.

He slightly pulled up her right foot a bit to remove her panties from one leg to spread her legs a bit further. He rubbed his rock hard cock along her drenched pussy. Without further warning he pushed all the way in, causing Anna to scream out loud. “Fuck”, he said through clenched teeth. After two, three slow strokes, he started to pick up the pace, holding her steady at her hips.

Standing in front of him, with her ass out, still in her heels, he was able to push in deep with every thrust. The room was filled with the sound of heavy breathing and their bodies smashing together. “Oh god, Sebastian, fuck me hard”, she pressed out with a moan, pushing herself further against him with her hands on the window. She didn’t even care if somebody would see them right now. She wasn’t able to form any clear thoughts in her head besides the wish for Sebastian going even deeper than he already was.

Her head was pulled back by her hair and her next moan got stuck in her throat. “Tell me what you want, babe”, he grunted close to her ear. “I want you to make me cum”, she moaned and the thing she felt wasn’t just warm, it was hot, burning hot, rapidly building up from her center, rushing over her whole body.  
She started to clench her walls around his hard, throbbing cock and couldn’t wait for the moment her orgasm would wash over her. Literally a second before it happened, he pulled out. “Hey!”, she spat out in confusion. He spun her around again, picked her up and let her slide ride back onto his cock.

He moved forward until she had the cold glass of the window in her back which caused her to inhale loudly and she wrapped her arms around his neck. “I want to see your face when you come”, he mumbled and pressed his lips against hers. She immediately opened her mouth and let in his tongue, eagerly sucking and playing with it.

“I’m going to come”, she mumbled into his mouth. Sebastian pulled his head back. He pressed her against the window while he fucked her hard and fast and Anna started to see stars. She wanted to close her eyes because she didn’t know if she had the strength to keep them open, but she knew how much it turned him on to watch her come. So she concentrated on his face, locked eyes with him, sinking into his stare, much like she was in trance. She entangled her fingers in his hair.

Anna felt her orgasm come in such big waves that her breath got caught in her throat and a deep guttural sound came out of her mouth as she came around his big, hard cock. Her nails dug deep into the skin of his shoulder. She inhaled loudly as she was able to breathe again and actually saw little stars in front of her eyes. “Oh god!”, she groaned loudly.

Sebastian carried her over to the bed and put her down without pulling out. He placed her right at the edge so he could keep standing up straight as he continued to fuck her. Anna wasn’t sure but it looked like he didn’t come yet.  
He held her legs up by her ankles as he pounded into her dripping pussy that was still throbbing from the orgasm. Anna pulled her shirt and bra off. Her panties must have fallen off her ankle as he had picked her up.

“You…look…so…fucking…hot”, he grunted with every thrust, his disheveled hair made him look even sexier than he already did. His face was flushed and little drops of sweat glistened on his forehead. To know that she was responsible for the way he looked right now turned her on so much and she felt that warm feeling again. She didn’t even know that it was possible, although she had heard from multiple orgasms, but she always thought that this was an invention from Sex and the City.

“Sebastian”, she just said and it sounded like she was begging. He moved slower now, almost pulling out, just to thrust back in as deep as he could. “Oh god”, she moaned. Sebastian wasn’t able to form any words. He just grunted and concentrated on not coming too early. He could feel that she was on her way to come again and definitely wanted to see that happen.  
He pushed her up on the bed and followed right away. He wanted to be close to her when she came again, just like before. He wanted to stare right into her eyes, feeling her melt in his arms, moaning his name.

“Come for me, Anna. Come for me”, he mumbled at her ear, his hips starting to move uncontrollably. He knew he couldn’t hold it much longer without exploding. Sebastian lowered his head and sucked her hard nipple, biting it. Annas breathing became heavier and louder and he could feel her walls tightening around him. Oh fuck!  
He couldn’t hold it back any longer and pounded hard into her as he came with a loud and deep grunt. The feeling of her walls clenching around him made him come so hard like he didn’t have sex in months. It was unbelievable what this woman could do to him.

 

Even minutes later, both were breathing heavily, lying next to each other. Anna was still wearing her heels and her skirt was rolled up at her waist. “That was unbelievable”, she said. Out of corner of her eye she saw how he just nodded, not ready to form any words yet.  
Anna wanted to remove her shoes and skirt but she didn’t know if she was even supposed to. Last time, Sebastian left her room almost right after they were finished. Now she wondered if it was her turn to get dressed and leave.

She probably should, right now, and not drag it out until it would be embarrassing. Because tomorrow would be embarrassing enough when she was back at work.  
“Don’t you want to take off your shoes? Or do you want to sleep in them?”, he suddenly asked and she looked over to him. “Do you want me to stay?”, she asked and hoped it didn’t sound too hopeful. “If you want to…I hate sleeping alone”, he said with a smirk and moved his face closer so he could kiss her gently on her lips. “I guess, I could help you with that”, she smiled and kissed him back.

Then she rolled over and got off the bed. She stepped out of her high heels and pulled down her skirt, well aware that she was full on showing her naked ass, but it was dark, just a few street lights providing the room with a soft light.

Sebastian pulled up the blanket from beneath him and held it open for Anna when she crawled back in. She cuddled up to Sebastian, resting her head on his shoulder. The little light in the room allowed her to see the bite mark she had left on him last night. She followed the little half circle with her finger. Sebastian put his hand up to touch the part of her skin where he had bitten her today. “A bite for a bite”, he said and Anna chuckled.

All of a sudden she felt very tired and worn out. Staying up that late and two orgasms really took their toll. “Goodnight, Sebastian”, she mumbled at his shoulder and wrapped her arm around his waist. “Goodnight, Anna”, he whispered and wrapped his arm, the one she was lying on, around her back.

She took a deep breath of his scent. She would enjoy every second of having him that close to her. It would end soon enough when they would part ways tomorrow after the Con. She also didn’t want to think about the consequences she would have to face if anyone found out about them, she would have time to deal with it tomorrow.  
This moment right now belonged to her and Sebastian. She snug up to him even closer and a few moments later drifted off into a deep, well earned sleep.


End file.
